Quimera
by Sango Hale
Summary: Spoilers Deathly Hallows. La han insultado. La han llamado sangre sucia. Y su amigo ha sido un mentiroso. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?


**SPOILERS**** "HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS".**

**Quimera**

-¿Por qué lloras?

Su respiración era entrecortada; con la cabeza gacha y un brazo para cubrirse la cara, y si eso no era suficiente, el pelo rojizo ayudaba para ocultarte el rostro en su totalidad. Fue calmándose poco a poco, pero sin lograr conseguirlo, para contestar a su amigo, quien se hallaba justo delante de ella esperando una respuesta.

Aunque, en estos momentos, no quería verle ni en pintura.

-Déjame… en paz… -dijo la niña entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero, ¡no quiero hablar contigo! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El niño se mostró entre afligido y ofendido.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar él. Su amiga era tan difícil de entender a veces…

Ella volteó en dirección contraria a la de Severus.

-Porque eres un mentiroso –sentenció colocando los brazos a su espalda.

El Slytherin estaba empezando a impacientarse, ¿por qué no se lo decía claramente?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Se sentía idiota haciéndole tanta pregunta.

Repentinamente, ella giró inopinadamente y sobresaltó a Severus, quien anduvo un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Antes! ¡Me dijiste que no importaba si era hija de muggles! ¡Eres malo, Sev!

-¿Qué? Yo no… yo…

Frunció el ceño en total confusión, mas Lily seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Unos segundos después, volvió a hablar.

-¡Los de Slytherin me han insultado, me han despreciado y me han llamado algo que no sabía qué significaba, pero Mary y mucha gente más se ha quedado completamente indignada y han salido en mi defensa! ¡Y luego me entero que es porque mi sangre no la consideran pura y es porque soy una "sangre sucia"! ¡Hasta Potter ha venido a ayudarme! –soltó de sopetón con las mejillas encendidas. Tomó aire para recuperarse.

El niño tensó el cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de "Potter", pues se habían odiado nada más verse por primera vez. Era una aversión extraña.

-¿Qué pintaba ahí Potter? –preguntó él.

La pelirroja abrió la boca contrariada.

-¿¡No te importa que me insulten?! –bramó. Él reparó en su error.

-No les hagas caso –le dijo-. Tú no eres… no eres "eso".

No encontraba otra forma mejor de explicarse que esa.

-Tú también eres un Slytherin –sentenció la niña.

-¿Y qué?

Lily le escudriñó con la mirada temiendo su posible respuesta, entonces, él se percató de las dudas que atormentaban la cabeza de su amiga.

-No, no me importa.

Ella suspiró aliviada, como si hubiera dejado salir un peso enorme de su interior.

-¿Estabas preocupada por eso? –inquirió él.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y los que te han insultado?

-No tendrían que importarme… -murmuró ella-. Tengo que ignorarles… ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos no son mis amigos. Tú, sí lo eres –contestó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Severus le limpió una lágrima que asomaba en la tez de la niña, y ella parpadeó varias veces. Acto seguido, Lily sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó por la cara, lo guardó y volvió a mirar al Slytherin.

-¿Se nota que he estado llorando?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿vamos a clase? –le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran y mostraran una media sonrisa también.

Fueron caminando en dirección al colegio, pero Lily se detuvo y Snape, cuando giró en su dirección, le extrañó el rostro compungido que tenía la chica.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? –preguntó chasqueando la lengua y ligeramente molesto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente sentimental? Empezó a comprender el porqué de la elección del Sombrero, así como tampoco había quedado en Slytherin, sino en Gryffindor.

-Severus… Prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que sea.

-Siempre seremos amigos, ¿pase lo que pase?

-Sí.

-Y tú… Tú nunca me llamarías algo tan horrible como eso, ¿verdad?

-No, nunca.

La chica volvió a sonreír y, cogiéndole de la manga de la túnica, le empujó para dirigirse hacia el aula de Pociones los dos juntos.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Una hace esto por amor al arte**

**N/A: Me ha salido algo corto, ¡bien! Era algo que me vino de tirón, a diferencia de todo lo demás que escribo que sigo esquemas y más esquemas porque si no, no sé escribir. El título, como siempre, me costó mucho de escoger, pero al final decidí "Quimera" porque es algo que parece real pero que, en realidad, es una ilusión. Por la promesa del final. Triste pero bonito, y no sé si he conseguido ese efecto…**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y si me lo hacéis saber, mucho mejor Si no os ha gustado, u encontráis algo que esté mal, también se agradecerá.**

**Esta viñeta se la dedico a mi amiga ****Wir****(haven), gracias por soportar todas mis paranoias. Tu amiga "odiosamente odiosa" te manda saludos.**

**Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡hasta otra! (Espera, ¿no era hasta mañana a las ocho? Será posible…).**

**¡Un beso! **

**Sango.**


End file.
